Unrevealed
by editsullivan
Summary: After defeating the alien queen, Lex is desperate to save the injured Scar's life. When she thinks there is no hope left for him, an alien spaceship descends to collect Scar. As the others take him away, Lex decides to join them. While the ship takes a course toward Yautja Prime, her and Scar's relationship deepens to a new level of compassion between human and Yautja.


**This is an alternate story of Scar and Lex Woods. I used some elements from AVP, but the rest of the story is completely made up by me. If you read my other Predator story Prey, you'll see at the ending of this one there is a connection. **

**This story is rated M for mature!**

**Enjoy :D **

**Unrevealed**

_The Queen is dead,_ Lex thought with great relief staring down below the dark, icy water. Slowly, she backed away from the ledge and rushed to the injured Yautja lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression looking at the gaping wound on his left side turning the snow beneath him into a bright green color. Their fight with the alien queen took everything they got, and she had no idea how to help him, as he slowly bled out in front of her.

"The enemy of my enemy is." He started to say mimicking her voice.

"My friend." She finished his sentence. With a tired smile, she took his hand and rubbed her thumb on the top of it feeling his cold, smooth skin beneath her fingers. The light in his human-like amber eyes was gradually fading away, and Lex was afraid to lose him. He saved her life. _Without him, I would be dead, just like the others,_ she thought with sadness as tears started to swell in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

A low, clicking sound escaped his throat and then lifting up his arm, he gently caressed her face wiping away a single tear as it made its way down her chocolate-colored skin.

Placing her hand on top of his, she pressed it onto her face and then kissed into his palm. She was about to say something when suddenly his attention turned toward the dark ice-cold terrain. Following his gaze, to her amazement, the darkness turned bright as an alien ship descended. The wind picked up and blew ice and snow toward them as the ship made contact with the ground. Lex swiftly shielded her eyes as the enormous door opened enveloping the surroundings with a blinding white light. Then several silhouettes of other Predators stepped off the ship and headed their way. As they got closer, Lex noticed they were like her companion, tall with dreadlocks jutting out of their helmets. Their strong bodies were covered with leather and clad holding different types of weapons in their hands. The snow loudly crunched beneath their feet as they approached them.

Silently, two of them picked up the injured Predator and took him into the ship.

Lex anxiously watched as he disappeared from her view.

Then her attention turned to the one standing in front of her. Wearing a red cape, his tall frame was covered with clad and fishnets and his deep-set yellow eyes penetrated into hers measuring her up. His leathery face embellished with hundreds of black spikes was a terrifying view to behold. When his eyes landed on her mark, he made a hissing sound and then tilting his large head to one side, he brought forward a long, intricate staff and handed it to her.

Understanding the gesture, she reached for the staff, and then she said.

"Please take me with you."

She knew her request might fall on deaf ears, but after what happened she couldn't stay. The Weyland Corporation was nothing but a threat to her now, and she definitely didn't want to get interrogated by them. Just thinking about their ruthless methods and covetous ways, Lex knew she was in trouble. She would rather go with them than stay behind where there was nothing but suffering waiting for her.

With scrutinizing eyes, the elder Predator looked at her and then to her surprise he said in English.

"Why do you want to come?"

"You can speak?" Lex asked with an astonished face.

"Yes." He replied. His deep, raspy voice sounded strange to her ears; nevertheless, she was happy to hear him talk.

"I would love to become part of your society." She said with determination. Then with a small smile, she added. "And I want to see the stars."

For a few uncomfortable seconds, he stayed quiet looking at her face. Draek had seen the mark knowing that she was worthy, and it was not uncommon for them to take humans in, however, none of them survived more than a few years. Then he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Alexa Woods." She replied as her pulse quickened hoping that he would allow her to step on the ship. "But just call me Lex."

"Is this really what you want Lex Woods?" He asked.

Nodding her head, she replied. "Yes."

Gesturing for her to step closer, he said.

"Welcome."

"Thank you."

She said with a big smile. With a racing heart, she followed him into the ship.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, the door automatically closed behind them and then a feeling of being in an elevator enveloped her senses. For a few seconds, she felt disoriented as the ship lifted up and took off. Inside stood many other Predators staring at her like she was a peculiar animal of sorts. Holding onto her makeshift Xenomorph weapon and her newly acquired staff, she took a few steps forward and then she looked around.

The walls of the large chamber were covered with strange designs, _similar to the ones in the pyramid,_ she thought with awe. Then her eyes landed on the wide window showing the darkness of space. Mesmerized, she approached the window and stared out.

_I'm I dreaming?_ She thought, gazing at the moon and stars. A sudden nervous laugh came out of her when the spaceship passed by the moon and headed away from Earth. Smashing her face against the glass, she watched perplexed as her planet grew smaller and smaller until it was nothing but another shiny star within the endless darkness. Sudden nausea came over her thinking about the choice she made. However, she knew this was the right decision.

Then in the reflection of the window, she saw the elder Yautja standing behind her beckoning her to come closer.

"Come with me." He said.

Reluctantly, Lex stepped away from the window and followed him deeper into the ship.

As they walked past the others their eyes followed her every move.

After walking through a long, metal corridor, they stopped in front of a door. With a loud hiss, the door parted and Lex found herself in a medical bay of sorts. In the middle of the chamber was a surgical table where two of the Predators were attending to her companion's wound.

When he noticed her, his eyes lit up and then a loud clicking sound left his mouth.

Smiling, Lex nodded toward him and then she heard the elder saying something. There were a few minutes of strange conversations between them, that sounded like_ clicking, snorting or grunting,_ she thought feeling amazed by their otherworldly language.

She wanted to know what was going on, but she didn't dare to interrupt them.

"I have a cabin for you." The elder said turning to her.

Lex wanted to say it was very nice of him to offer a cabin, but she was afraid to stay alone. She preferred to stay close to her companion. Like a protector, Lex felt safe with him and she didn't want to leave his side.

"Can I stay here with him?" She asked looking up to his face.

Acknowledging her with a nod, he then said something to the others and then deftly spinning around, he walked away. With fascination, Lex watched his red cape and long dreads trailing behind him as he stepped out of the room. A few minutes later the other two left as well, leaving them alone.

Stepping closer, she leaned her weapons against the bed and then she said lifting up her arms to the side.

"I know what you're thinking, what am I doing here?" Taking a deep breath she continued.

"Honestly, I will rather be here than with them...on Earth."

When he didn't say anything just stared at her, Lex cleared her throat and then she said.

"We never had the chance to properly introduce ourselves." Pointing to her chest, she said. "My name is Lex. What is your name?"

What it looked like a smile appeared on his face and then he said her name in her voice pointing toward her chest.

"Lex."

"Yes, that is my name." She replied looking at his clawed hand.

Leaning against the bed, from his hand her attention turned to his patched up wound and then she asked.

"I see you are capable of mimicking, but can you talk with your own voice?"

Nodding, he pointed to his chest and made a low clicking sound followed by a hissing one.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." She said feeling frustrated. "Can you talk like the other one?" She asked hoping that maybe she was going to be able to communicate with him.

From the wound, her eyes traveled up his muscular chest and then to his forehead and her gaze landed on the scar. With a frown, she said.

"I'm going to call you Scar if that's okay with you."

"Scar." He said in the same voice as hers.

"Please stop talking like that." She said with a mischievous smile. "You are freaking me out."

"Freaking me out." He said with her voice again, making Lex laugh.

"Okay." She said placing her hands on her hips. "What are we going to do when we get to your planet? Do I have to wear one of those skimpy net outfits?"

While she talked Scar looked at her with fascination.

She seemed very talkative and _also nervous,_ he thought with a smile measuring her up. Despite the pain on his side and everything else that made his tired body ache, he was happy to see her. When the others came to collect him, he thought he would never see her again, but here she was on her own wanting to be with them, _to be with me, _he thought with excitement.

Although she was only human, he already felt some compassion toward her. Small and fragile, she was a force to reckon with when it came to defending herself, and this impressed him. Not many Yautjas let alone humans would have the guts to fight a Queen. _But she is not just anyone, _he thought as he gestured her to take a seat on the bed.

"You want me to sit down?" She asked.

Nodding, he gently tapped the bed showing her to take a seat.

After sitting down, she fidgeted a little not knowing what he wanted to do. Looking at his wound again that looked surprisingly better than a few minutes ago, she said.

"I'm glad they were able to fix you up. It would have been a shame to lose you."

A low clicking sound escaped his throat and then taking her hand in his, he placed it on his chest. To her surprise, he said in a deep, guttural voice.

"Thank you."

"Oh." She exclaimed. "Is this your voice?"

Shaking his head, he opened his mandibles wide and then pulling her closer he placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed her head to his chest, showing her that he was grateful for her saving his life.

Confused, Lex listened to his steady heartbeat. His mottled skin felt dry to the touch and staring at his biceps, she bit her lip. As she slowly pushed away from him, she said.

"I get it. You ate that person right?"

A loud, guttural laugh came out of him hearing her words. Although it was not uncommon amongst his people to eat their victims, the voice he used was from one of the men he heard while they were still on the surface before they fought their way down to the pyramid.

She was not just brave but _also funny as well, _he thought looking at her.

Then he motioned for her to get up.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused watching him getting up.

After picking up his gear, he picked up her weapons and handed them to her.

"Alright." She said taking them. "Show me the way."

Leaving the medical bay, they headed toward the long corridor. On the way to the cabins, they met a few Yautjas. As they walked past them, they respectfully nodded and said something in their native language. When they reached the end of the corridor, they walked into a smaller section of the ship with many closed doors on one side of the sleek, metal wall.

Stopping at one of them, he pressed a code into the keypad next to the door. With a smooth sound, the door opened to one side showing off a small compartment. As she looked inside the simple room, she saw a single bed, another door, and a small, round window.

"Is this my cabin?" She asked anxiously.

Nodding, he motioned for her to get in.

Turning to him, she grabbed his arm and with a pleading face, she said.

"Please, can I stay with you?"

Lex was terrified to stay alone with that many Predators. Besides the elder and Scar, she didn't know anyone else, and the way some of them were looking at her, she was afraid they might pay her a visit while she slept.

"Please." She begged, squeezing his arm.

Scar was aware that it would look bad if he shared a cabin with her. Although he wished to stay, he didn't want the others to become suspicious. However, the way she begged he couldn't say no. After all, she saved his life and he was grateful.

With a loud grunt, he closed the door and then motioned for her to put her weapons into a built-in compartment next to the bathroom door. Then he placed his gear next to hers and after closing the wall, he opened the bathroom door showing her what was in there.

The bathroom looked like a modern version of _any bathroom on Earth, _she thought, peeking inside. The metal walled room had a large mirrorless sink, shower, and toilet.

"Very nice." She murmured checking out the room. Then turning to him, she said.

"You can take the bed and I sleep on the floor."

Walking toward the bed he pressed down something on the side making a single bed into a double one.

"That's handy." She said with a frown thinking about sleeping with him in the same bed. Then with a tired grunt, he sat down on the bed and after pulling off the sandals he lay down. Closing his eyes, he folded his hands on top of his chest and stayed quiet.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom." She said nervously pointing toward the door.

When he didn't reply, she walked into the bathroom and approached the sink.

Thankfully there was no mirror otherwise she had to look at her _worn-out face, _she thought as she tried to figure out how to turn on the water.

"I hope its water and not some green goo." She mumbled looking at the sink.

It took her a few minutes to figure out how to work the sink. Thankfully there was no green goo coming out of the faucet but clean cold water. Feeling parched, she took a sip and waited to see if anything would happen.

"Drinkable." She said with a smile realizing it was regular water, cupping a handful into her hands. After she quenched her thirst and making sure the door was locked, she pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet to relieve herself.

Not seeing any toilet paper around, she wondered how they were able to wipe. Remembering their long claws, _she didn't blame them not wiping anything, _she thought with mischief and then her smile turned into a small scream when something cold and wet touched her butt.

Jumping up, she looked into the toilet and saw a snake-like pipe moving up and down spraying water upward.

Pulling her pants up, she watched mesmerized as the flexible, long pipe cleaned up everything, and then when it was done, it coiled itself back to the bottom.

"Hmm...interestingly disturbing." She said in a low voice. "Like a sleeping snake." She added with a small shudder.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she approached the bed and looked at him. While he slept, his mandibles slightly trembled as he lightly snored. His muscular arms were lazily lying beside him, and his wide chest rose with each breath he took. The wound on his side started to heal making her wonder what he was made out. From his chest, her eyes traveled to his loincloth and then to his thick thighs and strange-looking feet with its long, black claws. _He is an interesting looking specimen,_ she thought, walking to the other side of the bed.

Sitting down, she pulled off her boots, and then taking her jacket off, she placed it on the floor and lay down beside him. The bed felt firm and there was no pillow or blanket to cover up. Turning to face him, and tucking her hand beneath her head, she looked at his profile and wondered what was the purpose of his mandibles. Then she reached out and touched one of his dreads feeling their rubbery texture. _Almost the same texture as the alien's skin, _she thought disheartened thinking about what happened earlier. If it was not for him, she would have been dead by now and she was truly grateful for him saving her life. Although she didn't agree on everything he had done in the pyramid, it was too late to be sorry. Whatever happened it happened and nothing can turn back time now or make things right. Everyone was gone including the aliens. Not wanting to think about them or anything else for that matter, she closed her eyes and hoped to fall asleep.

Hours later, while Lex slept sound asleep, Scar woke up and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts took him back to the pyramid and what happened there. The death of his brothers gave him a bitter taste in his mouth. Seeing Celtic was the most disheartening. After teaming up with Lex, they ran into his brother who was mortally wounded and impregnated with a chestburster. As Scar tried to give his brother an honorably death, the Predalien busted out of his chest and disappeared. Not wanting to stay any longer, Scar and Lex left Celtic's body behind hoping to find the Queen's lair before the newly born Predalien was coming to hunt them down.

Trying to forget what happened, his thoughts went to the conversation between him and Draek. Now that he was a Blooded Yautja, he had an opportunity to choose a mate. Turning toward Lex, he watched her sleeping. Then he slid his hand toward her and placed it on top of her hand. Her skin felt soft and warm giving him a fluttery feeling inside every time they touched. If he must choose a mate he wished it could be her, but he knew it was impossible. Yautjas were proud and they did not want to mix with low-class species such as humans. They wanted to keep their culture and bloodlines clean and Scar knew they would never agree on him taking Lex as his mate, even though she was worthy.

Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away and then looking at the ceiling, he stared at it until exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

The next day after she woke up, she found Scar's spot empty.

Getting up, she called his name but there was no answer.

Walking toward the bathroom, she knocked on the door. Then placing her ear against it, she intently listened but did not hear anything. In the bathroom, she washed her face and then putting her jacket on, she approached the window and looked out.

It was still new to her seeing space, but the view was amazing. The constellations of many stars looked like tiny light bulbs lighting up the darkness, making her smile. "I wish that you were here to see this." She murmured, thinking about her father. Then she turned away from the window and sat down on the bed. Patiently she waited for a while, but when he didn't return, she approached the door and opened it.

Wandering through the foreign corridor, she nervously looked around hoping to see Scar or the elder. Her steps took her to a larger area where countless skulls of all types were displayed on the wall. Many of them were strange animal skulls, but there were also some human skulls as well with or without spines making her nauseous. Then her eyes landed on the Xenomorphs' skull and an evil grin appeared on her face.

There was a light touch on her shoulder and as she turned around she found herself face to face with Scar.

"Hello." She said with a nervous smile. "I was just looking for you."

Wearing different attire, he still looked big but not as bulky as before.

Lifting up his hand in front of his mandibles, he made a gesture of eating.

"Oh." She said. "You are asking me if I was hungry?"

Nodding his head, he made a loud clicking sound and then he motioned for her to follow.

After passing several long and narrow corridors, they ended up in a large chamber with an impressive alien queen skull throne placed at the back wall.

In front of the throne was a long table with benches where everyone was sitting eating their meal.

As she walked past the table, with a disgusted face she watched them tearing up raw meat with their mandibles and sharp teeth swallowing them whole. The disturbing sound of slurping and chewing made her stomach churn.

There were some empty places at the head of the table where Draek was sitting also eating his food. After she sat down and looking around, she noticed some of them staring at her making low grunting sounds. Trying to avoid their stares, she looked at the table and saw Scar pushing a metal plate with a piece of raw meat in front of her.

She had no idea what kind of meat it was and she didn't want to touch it, let alone eat it.

Then she looked at Scar and saw him putting a huge piece into his mouth devouring the meat within seconds. As blood started to drip from his mouth, Lex swiftly looked away in disgust.

Then she heard the leader saying something.

"Eat Lex."

For a second, she thought about saying no, but this was her choice and she has to deal with the consequences, which included eating raw meat that was most likely going to make her sick. She knew there were some cultures on Earth that felt offended if the person didn't eat their food. She definitely didn't want to upset her new hosts by refusing their offering. The meat looked dark, not like human meat, or she hoped it wasn't. Reluctantly, she reached for it and picked up a smaller chunk.

There was no smell to it and as she placed it into her mouth, closing her eyes she imagined it was a piece of beef from a cow. But as she bit into it, the meat easily came apart, _not like beef, _she thought as she started to chew. Then the taste of blood hit the roof of her mouth and she wanted to gag but held it back. She didn't want to look weak in front of them. Taking a deep breath, she forced the meat down her throat while her eyes tear up thinking about eating another one.

_Its just food and I need to eat, _she thought disheartened staring at her plate.

Thankfully there was a large pitcher on the table. Turning to the leader, she politely asked.

"May I have some?"

"Go ahead." He said and then continued eating.

The cup in front of her was long and strangely shaped, _not as a regular cup_, she thought looking at it. The spout of the pitcher fitted perfectly into the opening of the cup. After pouring some, she placed the pitcher back on the table and lifted the cup to her lips.

But as she gulped down the first sip, she almost spat it out realizing it wasn't water but something else. The sweet taste of the drink made her instantly queasy. It was not a taste she wanted to experience and quickly covering her mouth, she sprung up and ran out of the room followed by loud clicking and laughing sounds from the others.

She didn't get far when she doubled over and holding onto the wall, she threw up everything. Her stomach was still convulsing when she saw a pair of clawed feet standing beside her.

"I'm sorry ...I just can't eat that." She mumbled as drools of saliva dripped from her mouth.

Turning her to face him, he looked at her with a concerned face, and then a low clicking sound followed by smooth hissing left his mouth. From his face, she looked at his hand holding something that looked similar to asparagus.

"Vegetable?" She asked wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "You eat vegetables?"

Nodding, he placed the green stalk into her hand and motioned for her to eat it.

Hesitantly, she took it and bit into it.

To her surprise, it tasted pleasant and juicy. Then she took another bite and then she said.

"Thank you."

Despite her begging, that night she was left alone. As she paced in her cabin, her thoughts were on Scar and the others. Lex hoped none of the Predators would pay her an unwelcome visit. Before Scar left, she could see in his eyes he didn't want to leave, but she suspected it looked unorthodox of them sharing a cabin. After all, she was a woman, and he was a male Yautja and their platonic relationship might raise some eyebrows if they were sleeping together.

A few days later while their ship cut through space heading toward Yautja Prime, Draek and the rest of the Predators decided to celebrate Scar's victory with a special celebration.

Lex had no idea what was going on, but the past few days while she observed them, she noticed they were acting differently, _happier, _she thought, watching them. When they were setting up large and small drums into the chamber, she turned to the elder, whose name she found out was Draek, and asked him.

"What is going on?"

"An ancient Yautja ritual." He replied. "When a Yautja become Blooded we celebrate."

"Blooded?" She asked puzzled.

"He killed a Queen and obliterated her hive, he is Blooded." He replied. Turning to her he added. "You as well worthy of this celebration."

Lex was astonished to hear his words. With a smile, she looked at the others, and then her eyes landed on Scar and a warm feeling enveloped her when he looked her way. Although they spent the nights separately, at the end of every day, he diligently walked her to her cabin, making sure she was safe. Lex felt more and more attached to him and she was looking forward to their goodnight hugs before he left her at the cabin.

That evening, if you can call evening in space, Lex with the others sat around the table listening to the strange speech of Draek. She wished to understand their language, but she didn't think this was going to happen anytime soon. When Draek finished he lifted his cup to his face and gestured for everyone to do the same.

Lex was not thrilled to drink again, but as the liquid touched her tongue, she realized it wasn't the sweet, queasy drink, but something entirely different. It tasted _like alcohol, _she thought amazed. She had never been a big drinker, but she liked the taste of this one and she happily sipped on it while the others started to play the drums.

As the relaxing sound of drums enveloped the room, Lex closed her eyes and imagined she was in New Zealand listening to the native's music. Then she heard them singing with a strange clicking and hissing sounds. Their peculiar music, songs, and the drink started to relax her. Moving her head with a rhythm, Lex enjoyed herself while her feet thumped the floor every time she heard the drums. Then she noticed some of them started to dance in a circle in front of the throne where Draek sat watching everyone. Their movements reminded her of some of the Indian tribes around the bonfire. Mesmerized, Lex watched as their strong bodies twisted and turned with a perfect rhythm making her want to join them. Then her attention turned to Scar sitting beside her. Sipping his drink, _he looked relaxed and happy, _she thought, watching him putting down the cup.

After finishing hers, and while Scar poured another one, she looked at him with a smile lifting her cup to meet his. When she tapped her cup to his, he curiously looked at her not understanding the gesture behind it. Leaning closer, she whispered to him.

"It's an Earthly custom. It means I'm drinking for your health."

Opening his mandibles wide, he made a hissing sound, and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Without saying anything he pulled her toward the dancing Yautjas. As he started to dance, Lex curiously watched his moves and then not caring who watched her, she joined in twirling her hips and body with a perfect rhythm of the beating drums. As the music intensified, she let loose and embraced the amazing sensation coursing through her body. In the last couple of days of her stay, she began to accommodate her new lifestyle. It was still very strange to her but with time she knew she'd get used to it. As the sweet buzzing in her head began to loosen her up, she lifted up her arms and danced as she had never danced before. Feeling her body was on fire, she zipped down her jacket and threw it away. The jacket landed on the head of another Yautja. With an angry frown, he ripped it off his face and threw it down on the ground.

Feeling the calming effects of the drink, Scar placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer. There was a sweet and intoxicating smell coming from her and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself within her, however, he knew this was just a foolish dream. Yautjas did not mix with other species, especially with humans. It was forbidden.

Draek suspiciously observed while Scar and Lex danced with each other. He trusted Scar and was certain he wouldn't dare to mate with her. The last thing he needed was her getting pregnant with a hybrid. He was after all a Blooded Yautja now and there were plenty of females on Yautja Prime waiting to be impregnated by him to produce more fearsome warriors.

Sliding his hands down her side, Scar enjoyed himself. The curves of her body felt nice beneath his fingertips and a sudden desire came over him, wanting to touch and mate with her.

Running her hands through her dark hair, Lex seductively twirled her hips, while her eyes never left his. The air around them felt like vibrating and she wanted nothing more than to touch him and be touched by him. Here they were two individuals, worlds apart but in one spirit understanding each other's pain and happiness. Lex hadn't felt this happy in a long time and she didn't want this night to end. After her father's passing, her life became colorless and dull. For years, she couldn't find her place moving from country to country, wanting to forget about her sorrow. Then she met her ex and for a brief moment, she thought she could be happy again. Their short-lived relationship ended in a disaster after finding out she was not able to have children. Coming from a big family, he wanted to have many children, but her body said otherwise.

Quickly dismissing these disturbing thoughts, she closed her eyes again and enjoyed the music and the dance. An hour later and after several drinks, she became too drunk. Picking her up, he carried her toward her cabin.

Although he has had many drinks, he was used to them, _but not her, _he thought looking at her in his arms. Inside the cabin, he laid her down on the bed. After pulling her boots and taking her jacket off, he was about to leave when her hand touched him.

"You...are...beautiful." She mumbled running her hand down his muscular legs. Then with a drunken smile, she slurred. "Come… and take me, big boy."

Grabbing him, she pulled him down until he was kneeling beside the bed. Then she placed his hand on her chest and said.

"Do you...feel it?" She asked with a smile while her heart raced within her ribcage.

Scar knew he should leave, however, there was that inner voice inside him, nagging him to stay and enjoy the night with her. This night was a perfect opportunity to do that due to everyone being busy celebrating and not paying any attention to his whereabouts. He yearned for her and she wanted to be with him.

Gently, he grabbed a hold of one of her breasts and massaged it, giving him a surge of excitement. Beneath the fabric, her body felt soft and he craved to feel her skin on his.

Standing up, he removed his garment leaving only his loincloth on. Lying down beside her, he pushed his hand beneath her top and glided his hand up her flat stomach until he reached her soft ample breasts.

His hands felt warm and a little rough as he fondled her. A soft moan left her mouth when he pinched the erect nipple between his fingers, making Lex tremble with pleasure. Gazing into his eyes, she lifted up her hand and touched one of his menacing mandibles. The single tooth on the tip felt sharp poking her finger. Then as he opened them up, she touched his sharp teeth feeling their smooth texture. She wished to kiss him, _but there was nothing to be kissed,_ she thought disheartened. Sensing her thoughts, he leaned forward and wrapped his mandibles around her face. While a low, humming sound escaped his throat he gently massaged her skin. As the fleshy part touched her skin Lex trembled a little from his foreign touch. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to his teeth, and seductively ran her tongue over them.

Then she felt his hand sliding down her body toward her sex.

Rubbing his fingers against the crotch of her pants, he curiously watched as her body temperature changed every time he moved his hand. _She is enjoying this, _he thought with a smile looking at her squirming body burning up like fire.

Enjoying the foreplay, she wanted to feel his fingers all over her body, and not just his fingers but she was also curious about what was beneath his loincloth when sudden nausea came over her and pushing him away, she sprung up and ran to the bathroom.

As she emptied her stomach into the toilet, a squirt of cold water hit her in the face from the strange-looking snake pipe. _Great_, she thought, wiping her face off. Then she slowly stood up and turned around to see Scar standing behind her. She was about to say something when another wave of nausea hit her and turning to the sink, she threw up again.

When there was nothing left in her stomach, he picked her up and took her back to the bed. Lying down beside her, he pulled her closer and cuddled with her until she fell asleep.

Early the next day, while everyone was still asleep, Lex woke up with a dull headache.

Opening her eyes, she cradled her thrumming head while her stomach growled, letting her know that last night was not all fun. Then she looked at the sleeping Scar beside her and suddenly bits and pieces of memories flooded her mind. Swiftly looking down on her body, to her relief she was still in her clothes, but as she looked at her top, there were some red spots around her breast.

Peeking beneath the top, she saw small scratches on her skin around her nipples and on top of her breasts.

"What the hell?" She whispered staring at her cut up skin. Then her eyes landed on his hand. A frown appeared on her face thinking about if he wanted to play with her, _he needed to trim those nails,_ she thought. Then she sat up and looked at her pants. Not seeing any blood, she got up and went to the bathroom to check herself.

While she sat on the toilet, she looked toward the shower, thinking about using it. She hadn't showered in days and her body direly needed one. Knowing that he was still asleep, she quickly got out of her clothes and stepped into the glass-walled shower.

After figuring out how to turn it on a loud scream left her mouth as the cold water sprayed on her skin. Scrambling to find a different setting to get some warmer water, Lex was so occupied she didn't notice Scar stepping inside the bathroom.

A hand reached over her shoulder and within seconds the water temperature changed from cold to warm. Lex's body instantly stiffened feeling him standing behind her. As her heart rate quickened, she turned around and looked at the naked Yautja. With eyes as big as saucers, she stared at his chiseled body and thick member hanging between his thighs.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to cover up while her eyes glued to his body.

Stepping closer, he placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

Moving his mandibles, and as he let out a low clicking sound, he grabbed a hold of her buttocks and squeezed it a little while his eyes curiously looked at her astonished face. Scar wanted to continue with the mating and he couldn't resist seeing her like this. But when his hands reached around and tried to grab her sex, she swatted his hand away and said.

"No. You are going to scratch me up like this, you see?" She said pointing to her chest not realizing that he wasn't able to see the small scratches on her skin.

Confused, he looked at her not understanding what she was trying to say.

Grabbing his hand she held it up in front of his face and said.

"Your nails are long and sharp. It would only hurt me."

From her face, he looked at his hands, and then he understood. Nodding his head, he stepped out of the shower and walked to the sink.

Above the sink was another hidden cabinet that he opened up. While Lex stood in the shower, she curiously watched as he took out something and started to trim his nails. When he was done, the long claws were gone replaced by short ones reaching just a little over his fingertips.

With anticipation, she waited on him to get back into the shower.

Swallowing hard, she wondered what it would feel like giving herself to him. Despite the color and skin texture, his hairless body looked like a regular man. _A large man,_ she thought as he towered over her.

But as he started to caress her face, a warm sensation traveled through her. Despite the fact that he was a fearsome extraterrestrial warrior, his touch felt gentle and Lex wanted to feel him all over her body. Sliding his hand down her neck, he reached her breasts and started to fondle them making Lex moan with pleasure. Then he slid his hand further down and touched her sensitive spot.

"Oh, God." She moaned as his fingers rubbed against her sex.

_She felt sleek and smooth,_ he thought with awe touching her. The enticing strong aroma of her heated sex enveloped his senses giving him a surge of excitement. Carefully, he slid one of his fingers inside causing her body to tremble as he moved his finger in and out. Although he never mated before, a natural instinct took over him knowing that this would please her.

Before she had the chance to return the favor, he picked her up and pushed her against the cold tile. Aligning his erection with her sex, he gradually entered her while his eyes never left hers.

"Oh...ohh..ohhh." She whimpered feeling his member stretching her. "Oh, God." She mumbled as he slid all the way in and started to move his hips.

"God?" He asked in her voice.

Pressing her hands on top of his mandibles, she said as the amazing pleasure engulfed her trembling body.

"Stop talking and keep moving."

To have sex with an alien was never in her bucket list, but the sensations were just perfect and her body craved the amazing release that was slowly building up inside her. Wanting to forget about everything for a minute, she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his wide shoulders moving her body simultaneously with his.

Her body _felt just right, _he thought as he kept moving his hips feeling the tightness of her sex. The ecstasy coursing through his body left him speechless. He would have never thought mating was so pleasurable.

While the warm shower fell down on their entangled bodies, and while the mixture of loud panting and low clicking sounds engulfed their bathroom, at last Lex reached her peak.

As a pleasurable cry escaped her mouth, he quickly muffled her sound by covering up her mouth. The walls were paper-thin and he didn't want the others to hear her.

It was amazing to watch and feel her body responding to his. At the moment of her release, she looked like she was caught on fire squirming beneath his touches. His body felt ready, but he didn't want this to end too quickly.

Turning off the shower, and with her in his arms, he walked out of the bathroom and approached the bed. Placing the dazed Lex down, he mounted her from behind and holding onto her hips he kept on until he heard her muffled cries again. While her body trembled beneath his, he removed himself and lying flat on his back, he lifted her up and placed her on top of him, immersing himself within her folds.

Twirling her hips, and while she gave both of them an astounding feeling of great pleasure, Lex interestingly watched his mandibles trembling, while a low grunt mixed with clicking escaped his throat. However, the most astonishing part on his face were his eyes. The amber gaze told everything about how he felt at the moment and Lex knew he enjoyed it as much as she did.

When he reached his climax, his body tensed up and then he clamped onto her thighs filling her with his seed with a low grunt. As his heart rate started to slow down, a laughing sound left his mouth, and then pulling her down, he embraced her.

Lying on his chest, and feeling out of breath, Lex listened to his rapid heartbeat. The aftershock of her orgasm was still lingering within making her legs tremble. Looking up, her eyes met his, and then a small chuckle came out of her. This still felt surreal, _but felt amazingly good,_ she thought, touching his hair.

"You are something out of this world." She said with a wide smile.

Placing his finger on her mouth, he shook his head signaling her to stay quiet about this.

"You want to keep this a secret?" She inquired.

Cupping her face into his hands, he nodded and then pulling her closer, he opened up his mandibles and covered her face with them. While her lips hovered over his teeth, he gently massaged her face with a low purring sound. Then he let her go, and as she lay her head back onto his chest, they embraced each other, and stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment.

As the days passed, Scar couldn't wait to spend some alone time with Lex.

He craved to be with her and his thoughts were on her constantly. Thankfully, no one not even Draek suspected their secret affair. The others thought of her as his pet disregarding her presence and not paying too much attention to her. When the ship quieted down, he always found a way to sneak into her cabin to spend the night. Although this became a routine, he made sure no one sees him. While she slept in his arms, he already planned everything out in his head how their life would be once they arrive at Yautja Prime. It was not uncommon for a Blooded Yautja to refuse a mate. Some were just too into hunting they have no time or desire for mates. And this is what he planned for them to be able to stay together. _We will hunt on different planets, and possibly have a few pups,_ he thought with a smile.

Then it was time for everyone to take the cryo chambers for the long trip ahead. One-by-one they all took their designated pods. When it was Lex's turn, taking her hand in his, Scar lightly squeezed it letting her know he was going to miss her. Closing the pod, he then prepared her to go to sleep. As her eyelids got heavier, Lex wanted to stay up, but she couldn't fight the drowsiness. Within seconds, she was fast asleep with the other Yautjas around her. He stayed for a little bit watching her and then he walked away toward his pod.

After they arrived at his planet, and as he had planned it, they were able to stay together hunting and enjoying life. Thankfully, their relationship stayed unrevealed, and even though Scar never got his wish of having pups, he was still thankful to have a mate like Lex Woods. However, as the years passed it made him anxious thinking about that soon he was going to lose her. Human's lifespan was much shorter than Yautjas and he was not prepared to lose her. There was a way to slow down her aging and he was ready to make this crucial step. However for that to happen, they had no choice but to leave Yautja Prime away from prying eyes. Not knowing, that a hundred and fifty years later, another Yautja living in exile breaks their laws, by taking a human female as his mate and impregnating her with a hybrid.

**Thank you for reading my story:D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Reviews are welcome!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction. Also, find me on Pinterest and on Deviantart/editsulli for some awesome illustrations. **

**If you like my stories, feel free to check out my original sci-fi/fantasy books, Chora and Marked (Crystal Saga series) on Amazon!**

**Regards,**

**Edit **


End file.
